Edstuck sburb v2
by papern00b451
Summary: Ed won a prize of 12 copies of Sburb beta v2 ending up giving the 11 copies to all 11 kids peach creak cul-de-sac kids but they didn't know the true meaning what it do. As the game playing with them. They end up meeting new people or trolls. fighting enemy's and Beating the harsh unbeatable game.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my other story is a pretty much of a rush and made errors I made but hey it's my scratch story.**

**So yeah here is another crossover that my brain keeps screaming at me about it.**

**Oh and I don't own anything except for this story and some fanfic to inspire me to do it.**

**Okay then and enjoy the story.**

**Edstuck: The beginning of a new $tory**

A young boy standing in room wearing his usual yellow shirt with a red line going down; along with a chain sticking out of his plain jeans from his right side. He look around observing his 70's like retro bedroom and today was his special day.

What do you want to name him?

**=== Lord greedy king of dorks**

"No no no COME ON!" the young man shack his head angrily calling him that.

=== **Eddy  
**

"Sounds right to me and WHY the heck you name me that?" Eddy now impatiently waiting for a command.

**=== Eddy: Retrieve arms fro-**

"Already got them stupid and get in full explaining about me!" Eddy shouted.

Your name is Eddy you have a giant obsession of the 70's culture and big habit's scamming kids with your two friends but failing miserable to get a quarter or two. You're the mastermind of your scams and very selfishly greedy plus you are very narcissist; prideful of your looks showing it off to make everyone jealous. Today your friend lumpy who won a prize from his comic book tag and doing some video game quizzes that end up winning copies of a computer video game called sburb beta V2 for each 12 kids; pretty much your friend decided to give each to everyone in the cul-de-sac to play it. You pretty much don't care but oh well at least try it out.

**===Eddy: Retrieve your yo-yo**

You retrieve your yo-yo lying in your round bed and put it in your wallet modus; you pretty much use it to beat up rodents trying to eat you and specially for minor self-defense while your middle of a strife but you decide it's not the time put in your strife deck in this time while your friends keep egging you on playing this game.

**=== Eddy: Enter your personal computer**

You went to your personal computer sitting on a table at the corner of your room you got it when your parent are in a good mood buying you a personal computer. You set on your chair and entered your computer, while your sburb V2 laying near your computer screen. You look at seeing it had 12 green blocks shaping as a house with red words saying sburb V2 you ignore it. While entering your browser is kronos and backup browser or software called Snake; opening pesterchum you're golden chumhandle is conspicousGagillionaire along with Cunning snake connected under it under your chumhandle. You see your friend sock head or known as auspiciousTheorist pestering you; looking down under his red chumhandle that said Noble dragon you decide to pester him for a while why his bugging you.

**=== Eddy: pester auspiciousTheorist (noble dragon)**

**AuspiciousTheorist(AT, nd) began pestering conspicousGagillionaire(CG, cs)**

**AT: Are you grateful that Ed gives away all his 11 copies of his video games to everyone in the cul-de-sac and somehow unfathomable give it to the Kanker sister.**

**AT: Even though I don't understand why he give it to them.**

**CG: Pretty Much I walk with lumpy with the copie$ and out of nowhere the kanker$ begin to hara$$ u$ ending up $trife with them.**

**CG: In the end we lost and beg them not to hara$$ us we gave them the copie$ hoping that they off our backs.**

**CG: Anyway what'$ with are chumhandle that i$ hiding under are handle'$.**

**AT: Eddy why are you using those?**

**CG: What?**

**AT: This $ sign in all the s's.**

**CG: Oh tho$e $o you know it's me and not $ome jerk ruin my rep plu$ everyone know$ about me.**

**CG: Don't ignore my que$tion what's with the animal$ hiding under are Chumhandle account.**

**AT: Okay then eddy the words hiding under are Handle act as a second account or back up failsafe Chumhandle's just in case something not right or contact other players who has different video game copies of Sburb.**

**AT: Like the normal Sburb beta without version 2 that Ed told me about since video games' comic and horror movies rotten his brain; not focusing his own intelligence make me very concern about him.**

**CG: You get over him and do I really need to play thi$ thing for $ome rea$on it give$ me bad mojo about it.**

**AT: Well eddy you're little superstitious about it but we need to play it to celebrate Ed quiz game.**

**CG: Fine but if it'$ boring or something terrible happen$ am going to blame it on Ed.**

**AT: Eddy everyone in the Cul-De-Sac playing Sburb at least try it out everyone going to have different views about it.**

**CG: You convince me later Sock head.**

**ConspicousGagillionaire(CG, cs) ceased pestering auspiciousTheorist(AT, nd)**

You can't believe that everyone is going to play this video game; you don't want to be left behind of this game. You decide to calm yourself down eat something before playing Sburb. You believe the game going to suck badly.

===** Eddy: Look under your bed**

You look under the bed seeing your favorite book that bro got for you from one of your birthday before the indecent happen involving everyone of your ultimate failed scam. You somehow modify your book and hide it under your round bed, so your friends never know about it. Pretty much a scam tutorial book combines your journal of your failed scams, plus it has best idea for scamming in the internet or making fraud items looked best quality to fool the eyes of the victims with thousand's way to scam them effectively.

**=== Eddy: Read it**

You read your scam book; reading some effective scam detail along with tips of how 100% percent greedy fingers success without being caught. You read it because how to become a successful pro Scammer since you suck at it, but somehow you are very effective scamming in the internet then in real life failing; miserable to scam people. Specially you can't scam your friends anymore since you don't want to become unpopular and be an outcast again, so you decide to scam other anonymous people in the internet gaining decent cash and gaining infamy. You are pretty infamous on the internet when you scam 1000 people! Your brain suddenly hatch an idea involve with your strife deck with scamming knowledge from the book.

**=== Eddy: Temper your strife deck of your idea**

You decide it's not the time to temper your strife deck; so you decided to write down your strife deck idea on your scam journal, inside of your scam detail book. Grabbing a nearby pencil on your table beginning to write down your combat tactic idea. When you finished writing, you equipped your yo-yo kind in your strife deck remembering doing it after finishing with sock head, along with you and putting you're scam book inside your wallet Modus.

**=== Eddy: Exit your room and head to the kitchen to eat**

You exit your room and headed to the kitchen through the long hallways finally reaching the spot. You see a paper note connected with the kitchen magnet. When you about to open the fridge and crack some eggs in the pan making a special omelet.

**=== Eddy: Read the note on the fridge**

**Eddy me and your mom going to pick up your brother in the Hospital and stay in our house for a while you better don't screw it up boy**

**Signed by dad**

**P.S his fine and well pretty much going to stay in his room.**

You begin to freak out as your bro coming here; you ran in your room beginning to panic and contacting your friends warning of your brother coming in the cul-de-sac, but then you here the garage open as a car entered. You're too late to warn your friends.

**Eddy: Ignore the danger and begin to warn them**

You enter your computer again, but in a urge to hurry up as you begin pester your friend auspiciousTheorist.

**ConspicuousGaillionaire(CG, cs) began pestering auspiciousTheorist(AT,nd)**

**CG: $ock head I have a freakin emergency hrer**

**AT: Eddy what happened and why the sudden rush at your typing?**

**CG: Bro is here that my parent'$ pick him up from the hospital and bringing this is a warning!**

**CG: Remember last time we visit him and it's freaking hurts and he staying for a while in my house!**

**AT: Oh no.**

**AT: Keep your cool Eddy, deep breaths and try to plan something out to escape from your brother wrath.**

**CG: HOW oh no…**

You hear a door open as footsteps pounding on the hallways.

"Am coming for you pipsqueak." You hear your brother voice echoing in the hallways.

**CG: Gotta go bye!**

**ConspicuousGaillionaire(CG,cs) ceased pestering auspiciousTheorist(AT,nd)**

You left your personal computer and silently exit your room sneakily not to alert your bro. You quietly tip-toeing not to make a sound on your grassy yard; as you about to head towards sock head house you turn your head around make sure you're not followed but when your head back your face landed someone tall red jacket.

You about to yell at the person when you realized it was bro with his smug grin.

"Well isn't my little pipsqueak how doing today and oh are parents went to get grocery." As his grin begin more widely. You were confused what he talking about.

"Grocery what do you mean grocer…" you turn your head seeing a car come out from your garage and went away from the house; you begin to shallow saliva facing bro.

You ready the yo-yo kind and preparing to strife with your bro.

"Well here is my revenge of the incident." He pulls out a book with painted anarchist symbol on it saying _Anarchist cookbook __**plus modify for me**__. _Seeing red ink dripping probably bro rewrites half of the book on his own knowledge; on his right hand you see a green fuse with red strife card with a anarchy symbol on as it turn to a bat glowing red. You are sweating like crazy as the strife begins.

**STRIFE!**

You decided to be the other person since this is going to be painful.

**Eddy: Be the Sock head**

**Beta v2 Edstuck2222222222**

**Author note: okay then I borrowed some ideas and fanfic inspiration.**

**Also I don't own anything except for this story.**

**The owners are Danny Antonucci or CN of ed edd n eddy**

**Nintendo-nut1 some of the ideas of Edstuck  
**

**And Andrew hussie owner of homestuck**

**So yeah here the story I made and see yeah later.  
**


	2. Edstuck: assisting emergency

**Here is part 2 of Edstuck enjoy!**

**Oh I DON'T own anything.**

**Edstuck: The assisting emergency**

You're the young sock head genius. You stand in your neat green bedroom full of blue tape labels. You pretty much wearing a black sock head like beanie with three white lines coming down. You're wearing your normal casual clothes that is a orange T-shirt, blue sneakers with your red socks showing and your purple shorts. Your face seems nervous of your friend safety, but what his name again?

**Stupid sock head wizard of Ne-**

"Enough this is not the time for insults please!" Said the unnamed character and getting more worried.

**Edd aka double D**

"Thank you now back to my business." Double D said still wary of Eddy safety.

Your name is double D all of the kids in the cul-de-sac believe you are the smartest person ever in the neighborhood. You tried to help everyone in the cul-de-sac in the past but failing miserable. You know you can do it better than before, but you are lacking the courage to do it in certain situation, at lease your you're wise about it.

Right now you need to assistance your friend Eddy from escaping his brother wrath b-"AHHH!" A sudden familiar scream came outside from your open window making you panic as his brother found him.

What would you do?

**===Run outside and fight him**

"That is very unwise choice and I need to warn the others!" You stared at your laptop sitting on your neat green bed.

**===Double D: Access your laptop**

You enter your laptop entering your password. Your browser is Athena and your backup one called Dragon. You open your red Chumhandle with your username is AuspiciousTheorist along aback up one that Ed told you how to use it. It's called Noble dragon (nd) if your playing the game.

When you about to write the memo to warn your friends, a mysterious username pestering you or trolling you as read the text on it, but it doesn't matter now since Eddy being beat up to death.

**===Double D: begin the Memo**

**Starting Memo bulletin board by auspiciousTheorist (AT, nd)**

**AT: Everyone I have grimace and terrible news!**

**AT: Eddy brother is here from the hospital and I need assistance saving Eddy!**

**AT: Please respond anyone and this is urgent news!**

**Memo finished by AT**

You finished your memo to warn everyone that eddy's brother is here, but what's with this stranger trolling you. Maybe you might answer this anonymous person.

**===Double D: answer the mysterious username**

You begin to chat to this unknown person.

**UnholyScales (US) began Trolling NobleDragon(ND, at)**

**ND: Who is this?**

**US: 7 s33 you 4bout to pl4y th4t w7cked grubb7ng g4m3 but 7ts not the t7me 3xpl4n**

**US: w3ll good luck th4n 4nd m4bye w3 could ch4t later, 7f you surv7ve pl4y7ng 7t**

**ND: Wait who are you?**

**UnholyScales (US) ceased trolling NobleDragon(ND, at)**

Well that was strange? Who was this person and how did this stranger know your playing the game; that all of you about to play.

It's best ignore it and helping eddy. As you about to read the memo that you created, but you stopped when you heard of a sudden stop of screaming to a now groaning of pain. Appears Eddy brother vengeance already drained or has it so be a trap?

What would you do now?

**===Double D: Check Eddy is okay  
**

You exit your room and grab your ruler kind in the table. You walked in the neat hallways that always label with blue tape or sticky notes. You reach the living room and walk down the stairs in front of the outside front door. Now you prepare to cautiously checked outside what happen to Eddy along with his brother.

**===Double D: open carefully and pursued with caution  
**

You carefully open the front door, observing the aftermath of your friend beating as you found him lying in his front yard. You check his brother presents, but you can't seem to find him.

"Eddy are you alright and what happen?" You check his entire body seeing bruises everywhere, with some cuts on him.

"Of course I am not alright what do you THINK?, I just got A** kicked by BRO!" Eddy shouted angrily at you of your obvious question.

_(Flashback)_

_Your now eddy strife with your bro, but not in a good way as he preparing to assault.  
_

_You ABSCOND like crazy, still your bro ain't letting you flee from him as a red ninja star strike in the ground almost near your feet.  
_

_"What do you think your going anywhere pipsqueak?" He said with a sadistic tone with his red shurikens between his figures transforming them into a red brass knuckle  
while reading his anarchist book.  
_

_Your brother uses TEMPTATION: Guardian negativity  
_

_"Come on pipsqueak, do you want hang around with this bunch of loser's?" Your Bro said with full of persuasive voice. You resist the urge as it really tempting, but you ABJURE refusing your Bro TEMPTATION offer. Unfortunately you made him angry.  
_

_"Your now in a world of pain and say uncle for me!" Your bro closed his book and punch you right in the shoulder feeling pain overwhelm you.  
_

_"UNCLE, UNCLE!" You fall into the ground shouting in mercy to him hoping he will stop, but unfortunately you make your bro blood lust grow.  
_

_"Say it more!" He keep pounding you feeling everywhere bruise bleeding and he punches you everywhere in your body.  
_

_He was about to punch you right in your skull ending you in a coma, but fortune save you as he stopped; groaning in pain holding his head.  
" Oh not again AHHHH!" Your brother scream in pain as his head bleeding under his brown cap showing some bandages.  
_

_"Your lucky my skull still injure after that incident pipsqueak." He went towards your house as you saw his blood spilling under his cap dripping in the grass.  
_

_(Flashback ended)  
_

"Also he went inside to his room plotting something stupid and with his Anarchic shapes shifting dual weapon strife gear, beating me to death!" Getting more upset at you.

"Probably am save for now since his head is smacked by the door, went back to his room sleeping." Eddy slowly getting up painfully from his injuries that his brother wounded his body. "Then back to my room doing this freaking game and get my bandages." He walked back to the house.

"But Eddy your brother!" You shouted at him, knowing his relative staying inside his house.

" His Skull still crush sock; head what do you think his going do attack me again? I just need to avoid his room when his doing something." Eddy said went back to his house slightly unsure what's going to happen to him.

"Are you sure? I make sure everyone in the cul-de-sac aware of his presents." You still worried of eddy safety.

"Of course I know am doing!" Eddy said to you pulsing in rage.

"Okay hope you don't get caught upon his wrath." You check him one last time as you prepare to head towards your house.

"Yeah I heard that before, and don't be such a mom! Okay sock head." As your friend Eddy painfully limped towards his bedroom preparing to heal up from his wounds.

You head back towards your house checking the memo to warn everyone aware of him.

Maybe it's best to be the other Ed?

**Double D: Be the lumpy**

**EDSTUCK2222222**

**Yeah a kind of a short story, but hey am taking my sweet time here.**

**Also I don't own anything and I just rewrite half of it.  
**


End file.
